A Friend in the Shadows
by DaGG
Summary: Part One of Three; Luna Banks left the Shire seventeen years ago to find her family. She hasn't changed much. Neither have her friends. But feelings might as she, her sister, and her old friends embark on the biggest adventure of their lives- draft
1. Prologue Part 1: Childhood

Luna woke up to a bird chirping outside her window. It was possibly the most beautiful song she ever heard a bird sing. She slowly rose from bed, and looked outside. It was nearly twilight. The sky was still dark, but over the hill, it began to give a small clue that the sun was beginning to rise. She knew then that it was going to be a beautiful, sunny day.

She got out of bed, and looked to her younger cousin, Pippin, who slept in the bed across from her. He was sound asleep like the rest of the Shire, but she had plans she had to keep. She changed quickly from her nightgown and into a cream colored dress, with lace lining, a green overskirt, and a brown apron.

Opening the window, Luna climbed out onto the side of the hill in Brandy Hall, where she discovered she was not alone in her effort to get outside early in the morning. She saw a hobbit boy outside, about the same age and height as she. The only thing that differed was that unlike her shiny, dark brown hair, he had a beautiful head of golden hair. Luna recognized him immediately.

"Hello, Merry." She said as she stood up and brushed off the small amount of dirt that was on it as a result from climbing out of the small hobbit hole.

"Luna! Its about time you got up its almost Twilight! I hoped you liked my birthday present." Merry smiled as she walked towards him.

Luna crossed her arms in a huff, and a scowl grew on her face.

" So that was you chirping outside my window then?" she asked.

Merry nodded, slightly intimidated.

"I did it to get you up."

Luna kept on scowling but then it slipped off her face and she smiled right back.

"I thought it was pretty." Luna walked a bit ahead of Merry, giving him a small amount of time to hide the fact that he was blushing before catching up to her.

"You're lucky that it wasn't enough to wake Pippin up." Luna then said smiling and clutching her skirt as she walked.

"I swear if Dragons where to raid Bree he would be the first to know."

Merry laughed, she was right, the smallest noise could wake him up.

"Well, I guess we're lucky. I think it's the first time we've been able to have a little time alone since he turned two."

Luna stopped.

"Has it really been that long?" she asked rhetorically.

"Well we better make up for that time. Common Merry!"

Luna then grabbed his hand and the two of them ran through the forest.

It was only one minute later when they reached an empty field. The grass there was tall, but only came up to the children's knees. There where no trees around for what seemed like miles. Flowers in full bloom where everywhere. It was a heaven to behold when the sun rose. That is exactly why Merry and Luna went there.

They had been coming there to watch the sunrise on both of their birthdays for as long as they could remember, and today was no exception. Today was Luna's tenth birthday, and the two friends deserved some time alone before the family was called for a party at the Took's hobbit hole. It seemed that they always made it back to their homes before anyone got up, and no one even knew that they where gone.

The two of them continued to run until they reached the top of a hill. There you could see on for miles and miles. Luna looked out on the plain that was still dark and took a deep breath, taking in her surroundings.

"Just on time…" Luna said as the sun began to show telltale signs of rising.

Merry and Luna sat down and waited patiently for the sun to rise. Luna kept looking out at the sky, which was starting to turn a shade of pink. Merry only looked at the sky for only a minute. He couldn't keep his eyes off the girl next to him. The girl that he knew since he was no more than two, the girl that was his closest friend, the girl that was still holding his hand.

"You know…" Merry began just before Luna looked at him.

"…The wake up call wasn't my only birthday present." He said.

Letting go of her hand, he sifted through his pocket and drew something out. It was a silver chain, and from the end hung a tiny golden heart with an engraving on the edge. Luna gasped as he held it in front of her. Luna lightly touched the golden pendant and leaned closer to read the markings. They looked like they where elvish words. Luna couldn't read it. She knew very little of the language of the fairer ones. She could make out "One" and " My" but not much else.

"Where did you nab it?" Luna immediately said after.

Merry sat straight up, still holding out the necklace to her.

"Do you really think that I steal everything that I own?" Merry asked her.

"I just so happened that Mr. Bilbo gave it to me to give to you. If you don't want it then I can just as easily give it back to him." He said in a huff before beginning to put it into his pocket.

"Wait." Luna said.

Merry looked up.

"… I believe you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have judged after being in farmer Maggot's crop over a million times."

Merry smiled. Luna then turned around and lifted her thick mass of dark hair up.

" Would you put it on for me?" She asked sweetly.

Merry hesitantly obliged. He had never done this kind of thing before, not for a girl. His hands where shaking, but they gained control once he scooted forward and wrapped the metal around her neck. His had briefly touched her skin. It was soft and smooth, and it sent a spark shooting through him.

Finally clasping the necklace, he stepped back, and Luna turned back around. The necklace made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Just at that moment, the sun began to gleam over the fields, and when the sunlight hit Luna, she seemed to glow.

"How do I look?" She asked shyly, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

Merry couldn't speak. The mixture of everything in that moment was beyond words. He didn't say anything for a long time, and when he did, he could only say one thing.

"Beautiful."

It was Luna's turn to blush. No one had called her beautiful before. Ever. That coming from her friend meant the world to her. Luna began to tear up. Merry snapped out of his state when he saw the tear stream down Luna's cheek.

" Are you alright?" Merry asked slightly panicked.

Luna then leaped onto Merry and hugged him. Merry was taken aback by the sudden contact but then wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Merry… " She said drawing back and looking into her friends bright blue eyes.

"…For everything."

"Happy Birthday, Luna." He said back, a small smile on his face.

Suddenly the two of them heard a small giggle come from inside the tall grass. They both shot up and turned to look behind them.

"WHO'S THERE!" Luna shouted. The giggling only got louder and there was some movement in the grass. Luna knew it could only be one hobbit.

" I SEE YOU PEREGRIN TOOK!"

At that, a small hobbit boy that looked no more than two years old popped up from the grass. The boy had a large grin on his face, and he was twirling a flower in his fingers.

" Hi Lunie, Hi Merry." He said calmly.

Luna was slightly enraged by the interruption of she and Merry's only time alone together. Her face certainly reflected her emotions.

" Pippin, what are you doing here?" she said calmly, keeping her rage contained.

"Well, I heard a little birdie outside my window, and I saw you climb out of the window, and then I got out of bed and I followed you and Merry here!" he said cutely, like all two year olds do.

Luna looked at Merry and raised her eyebrows knowingly. Merry shrugged before speaking.

"Get out of here Pip." Merry then said turning his back to Pippin.

"Luna and I want to be alone for a bit."

Luna then turned her back to her cousin and sat with Merry hoping that he would just go home. However, the wheels in Pippin's head began to turn.

" Well, I know that my mum will be looking for both of us once she wakes up…"

Luna's back straightened and her ears perked up.

" And I know she would be mad at you if she found out you snuck out early in the morning without telling her…" Pip said teasingly.

Luna shot back around.

"You wouldn't." Luna said worriedly.

Merry couldn't help it but begin to laugh at the exchange. Pip had learned well from them.

"But I would." Pippin said smiling smugly now.

Luna twisted a piece of stray hair and smiled.

"Not before I…GET YOU!" Luna then shot up and Pippin squealed before running down the hill.

Luna only took a few steps though. She wouldn't forget to say goodbye to her friend.

Merry stood up still smiling.

" I guess that's it for our time alone." He said.

" Yeah, but we will have plenty of times... god knows when." Luna said back.

" But I will see you at the party later right?"

" I wouldn't miss it for the world." Merry said sarcastically.

Luna started down the hill after the squealing two year old, but then stopped and turned around back to Merry. It all happened so fast. Luna ran up to him, kissed him on the cheek for a good three seconds, and then ran back down the hill without another word.

Merry watched until she disappeared into the forest from where they came. She _kissed_ him. Merry fell back onto the grass and touched the cheek where her lips where. This was the best birthday gift he had ever gotten in return. And the best part was that the day hadn't even started.


	2. Prologue Part 2: Things We Do for Love

Prologue Part 2: Things We Do for Love

The day that the Tooks and Brandybucks from Buckland finally arrived in Hobbiton after three days of traveling was a very good one. The reason that such queer folk had come was because of the very long expected birthday party of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins.

Luna, Merry and Pippin where all together in a covered cart on the journey into Hobbiton. The rest of the Took family's cart was full, due to the three Took sisters packing nearly every possession they owned for the few days they would spend in Hobbiton. But Merry's family out of the kindness of their hearts offered the other two hobbits a ride into Hobbiton.

It was early in the morning. All three of the hobbits got up far too early than their liking, and so most of the ride in their cart was silent. The two older hobbits spent the morning ride reading, while Pippin slept next to them. Luckily for Luna, she didn't have to take to wearing a skirt until she was out and about, running errands for Bilbo. Until then, she would be allowed to wear an old shirt and trousers. It was simple and comfortable. Just the way she liked it. She only wore such un-ladylike attire around her family. All hobbits seemed to think that girls who didn't wear dresses where very queer, especially in Hobbiton, so Luna had to be wary of what she wore and where. And not to mention what her Aunt Eglantine would think if she was trotting along wearing improper clothes for a girl. The Took family couldn't have their reputation ruined even if the child was a cousin in their care running around in hobbit men's clothes.

But Merry didn't mind, nor his family, and Pippin couldn't care less, so as long as they didn't tell her Aunt, she would be free to wear what she wished in the covered cart. Luna looked up from her book and looked over at Merry. He looked as if he where very deep in thought, not paying attention to the book in his hands at all.

Luna put her hand on his shoulder to drag him out of his thoughts.

Merry looked up and into her soft light blue eyes.

"Merry, are you alright?" Luna asked. She could tell when something was on his mind.

"Oh I don't know." Said Merry closing his book and setting it on the bench beside him.

"I got a strange feeling about tonight, like something bad is going to happen." He said. Luna giggled silently as to not wake Pippin.

"But how could something bad happen? Uncle Bilbo is turning Eleventy One, and Frodo is turning Thirty-Three. What could go wrong Merry?"

"I don't know." He said then holding the hand that was on his shoulder.

"I must be imagining things. Its foolish."

Just as they finished their short conversation, Pippin began to stir. Pippin yawned and stretched out his arms before opening his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked first.

"It's almost time for Second Breakfast, Pip." Luna answered.

"Good." Said Pippin, scratching his head.

"I'm Starving."

"You would be." Merry said.

"But how long 'till we get there?" was Pippin's second question.

"We should be there by Afternoon Tea, Pip."

Four hours and some afternoon tea later, the families arrived at The Green Dragon Inn. Luna had to change into a simple white skirt quickly when they stopped so she wouldn't be caught wearing trousers. She was lucky that Merry and Pippin where the only two decent hobbits who wouldn't look when she changed.

When the three of them exited the cart, they discovered that the rest of the Took family was already there and unloading their overly packed luggage from the cart to be brought inside. Luna raised her eyes as Pimpernel; the middle Took girl was struggling with her overly stuffed bag. She was pulling on the handle but could not manage to get the bag out of the cart. Luna waited for her to look over at the cart where she was about to pull out her trunk. It was light, not overstuffed, and only packed with the essentials for the few days that they would be spending there. Luna picked the trunk up with ease and went over to her aunt to find out whom she would be sharing a room with. Pimpernel followed her with squinted eyes.

Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca where to share one room together, leaving Luna to share one room with Pippin. Lucky for them, Merry's room was right across from theirs, so Luna and Pippin would be able to sneak in to talk later at night when everyone else had gone to bed.

In less than an hour, Pippin and Luna had unpacked all their things and put them into their proper places in their room before starting to get ready for the party.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" said Pippin while he changed into his nicest clothes, which consisted of a pair of brown trousers, a white shirt, a green waist coat, and a brown overcoat which would be quickly discarded later in the evening.

"It will be one of the best parties the Shire has ever seen, or so I heard." Luna called back from the closet, where she was changing into her best clothes as well.

"And not to mention the fact that Gandalf is going to be there!" Pippin exclaimed very excitedly. He finally finished buttoning up his waistcoat and was about to put on his overcoat.

"I've heard so many things about his fireworks!" Pippin said slipping the coat on his shoulders.

" People say that they beggar all description and I just know that they're right." He said as he buttoned up his coat in a rush.

Just then, Luna came out of the cupboard. She was wearing a beautiful off-white under dress with a long brown over skirt and a bodice with black strings. She had a Ribbon tied like a headband in her hair with a small bow on one side. And hanging from her neck was a beautiful silver chain, with a golden heart pendant attached to it, the one that she had never taken off since she got it.

Pippin smiled, and thought to himself, "I bet that Merry would beg to differ."

But Pippin said aloud.

"But you're pretty too."

"Pip! And did you know that you're coat is a million buttons off?"

Pippin blushed. He was too busy recounting things that people had said about Gandalf to pay attention to which button he was buttoning.

"Yes?" Pippin said ashamedly.

Luna only smiled to him and bent down slightly and started fixing his jacket.

" It will be a fantastic night…" Luna said unbuttoning and re-buttoning the coat.

"… Almost the entire Shire is showing up, and the other half are just turning up anyway. Tonight will be perfect." She said finishing the last button. Luna stood back up and surveyed her work of straightening out the eleven-year-old's coat.

"There, now you're perfect too."

Pippin smiled and looked proud for a second.

"No wait…" Luna said then.

Pippin looked worried.

" What?"

"There's something missing."

Luna put a thoughtful face on, and looked Pippin up and down. Pippin wondered what was wrong. All became clear when suddenly she leaped forward, held Pippin in a headlock with her left arm, and with the right made her hand into a fist and lightly placed it on his head rubbing it back and forth until his hair was more tangled and curly than it had been before. Pippin struggled to get free, but at the same time laughed.

She finally let him go after about five seconds and then looked at her still giggling victim.

"You are as perfect as they come. Now…" Luna said before grabbing Pippin's hand.

"… Lets go downstairs and try to beat your sisters. I wouldn't be surprised if we are the first to be ready."

Luna and Pippin left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Luna and Pippin had beat the three girls… by an hour. When they showed up to Bilbo's party, Bilbo greeted them, and the family went to sit down at a table near the food tent, of course, to Pippin's request. The time that they spent at the single table didn't last long. Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca where already asked to dance, Pippin had gone over to Bilbo to hear one of his stories, and Luna had no idea where her Aunt and Uncle went to, so she was left at the table alone.

The most curious thing that was running through her mind was the fact that she hadn't seen Merry all night. She assumed that he had gotten there much earlier than her family had, but she had seen no sign of the Brandybucks all evening. It wasn't like Merry to simply disappear. If he where to disappear she would be with him. They did everything together. But despite the damper that Merry's absence put on the evening, she was happy to see Old Bilbo, and her cousin Frodo.

The main attraction of the evening was Gandalf the Gray, and his fireworks. Gandalf was a wizard, and a dear friend to many hobbits, including the Took and Brandybuck Families, but the hobbit closest to him and his eldest friend was Bilbo. The fireworks that Gandalf brought with him where some of the most beautiful things that Luna had ever seen. Some sprouted butterflies that the children would chase and try to catch. Some would explode high in the air and shower what looked like daggers that popped and turned to sparks just as they reached the tops of the tents or hobbit's heads. She enjoyed it, but she wished that Merry would turn up soon.

Then, suddenly, a hand reached out from the tent that was behind her table. Her back was turned away from the tent, so she didn't notice the hand until she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Luna jumped and turned around. Nothing was there, but after a second, the hand poked out again and gestured for her to go in. Luna hesitated. God knows what could be behind that tent. The hand then just grabbed her by her shoulder and dragged her inside.

She gasped only to see Merry looking very tense and nervous when she got inside.

"Merry!" Luna nearly screamed.

"You scared me half to death, you know I…"

Merry covered Luna's mouth with his hand, he just needed her to listen for one second.

"Luna, help me. It's Bolger. She's been tracking me down all night wanting to dance with me. I need you to help me hide." Merry said very quickly and very quietly.

He uncovered Luna's mouth to find that her look of shock was replaced with a smile.

Luna was trying very hard to suppress her laughter, not to much avail.

"You mean Estella? The girl who has been trying to get you to court her since she became a teen?"

"Whom else would I be talking about? Now please hide me before she finds us both."

Luna put both her hands on her hips and stopped laughing.

"Well now how do you expect me to hide you? Hmm? You're taller than me." Luna stated.

Merry looked down to her long skirt then back up at her as he lifted his eyebrows. She knew what he had in mind.

"You're joking." Luna said.

Merry looked behind her in horror.

"No more time." Merry said before pointing behind Luna. Luna turned around to see Estella Bolger skipping around the corner. Merry then lifted Luna's skirt and ducked under it, making sure he was completely concealed under the cloth.

Luna felt her skirt being lifted up and she rolled her eyes.

Estella came up to Luna at that very moment. Estella was wearing something very similar to Luna; only her dress was orange with a green apron covering it. Luna thought she looked like a giant pumpkin.

"Merry! Where… Oh." She said as the smile she was once wearing turned into a frown.

"Hi, Luna."

"Hello, Estella." Luna said back coyly.

"I hope you are enjoying this fine summer-"

"Cut the small talk. Have you seen Merry?" She asked immediately.

Luna crossed her arms,

"Yes, ITS over by the beer. You know, I hear that the Gaffer made some of his old brew specifically for this party tonight, I haven't tried it yet but I heard that it's exquisite." Luna said completely off topic.

"Excuse me?" Estella asked utterly confused.

" ITS over by the beer. How else can I explain it?"

"Will you please answer my question?" Estella was starting to get quite irritated.

" What question?" said Luna.

" WHERE IS MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK?" Estella shouted, now enraged.

"Oh!" Luna dragged on.

"You meant MERRY as in the future master of Brandy Hall. I'm sorry I thought you meant where MERRIMENT was, you do look put out even during a party."

At this point it was very hard for Merry to contain laughter. Merry started laughing a bit underneath Luna's skirt. Luna felt this and ignored it, hoping Estella didn't notice.

"Please." Estella said through clenched teeth.

"I haven't seen him." Luna said putting both her hands behind her back to try to silence Merry.

Estella raised her eyebrows.

"Really? I would think that you of all people would know, since you're with him all the time." She said with some melancholy in her voice.

"Well you thought wrong."

Estella looked disappointed.

"Listen, if Merry wanted to court a girl, he would let the whole Shire know. There are plenty more hobbits that would be at your feet if you let them Estella." Luna said slightly sincerely.

Estella didn't move. She only scowled even harder than she did before.

"You're only saying that because he fancies you." said Estella flatly, with only an emphasis on "you".

"Did you not hear what I just said? If he wanted me he would say so. Has he? No. We are merely friends, nothing more."

Estella straightened and looked at Luna in a pompous way.

"I'm going to check and see if he's by the kegs of beer." She finally said after their long stare-down, and she skipped away.

Luna looked down the little corridor in the tent and made sure that Estella had skipped off before saying anything.

"You owe me one, Merry."

At that, Merry lifted her skirt again and stood up.

"And you better not have looked at my knickers."

Merry snickered as a wide grin grew on his face.

"Well… Maybe just a peek…" he said holding up his hands where his forefinger and his thumb where held close together.

"Oh stop it!" said Luna as she slapped Merry's hand down and they both laughed.

Her expression turned into a smile.

"You still owe me."

"Owe you what?"

Luna stared at the roof of the tent and began thinking of things that Merry could do to repay her.

"How about a pint of beer, and then after a dance?"

Merry took her by the arm and said.

"It would be my honor."

The two of them where about to walk out of the tent and into the open when Luna stopped

"Wait." She said.

Luna told Merry to wait there and she went outside the tent alone. She looked around for Estella. She found her by the beer kegs looking around. She looked like a deer in headlights, this was definitely not the little Bolger girl's scene. Estella kept on walking farther and farther from where people where dancing.

When Estella Bolger was plainly out of view, Luna stuck her hand back inside the tent and signaled for Merry to come out.

Merry stepped out and took a sarcastic deep breath.

"Ah!" He exclaimed.

"Open Air!"

"Savor it while it lasts." Luna laughed.

The two of them then made their way over to where Ales and Beers from all over the Shire where being dispensed. They could really use a drink right now. Merry got them each some Green Dragon ale and the both drank. They where out of breath so they drank fairly fast.

"You should have seen her face when she said that you fancied me. It was priceless." Luna told Merry after her first gulp of beer.

Luna went to take another sip and as she swigged back, Merry thought about the exchange that the two women had earlier. Despite Luna saying that Merry would tell the whole shire if he wanted to court a girl, he had kept silent about Luna. He knew he felt something whenever he was around her. When he was having a bad day, she would make him feel happy again. And when he was having a good day she would only make it even better. There was something about her that just made the world seem brighter that he never found in anyone else, except maybe Pippin.

Luna put the mug down and smiled.

"And you thought tonight was going to go all wrong!" she laughed.

"A foolish premonition…" Merry said as he smiled and took a sip of beer.

"Now how about that dance?" Luna asked.

Merry slammed down his nearly empty mug of beer, spilling what was left of the contents onto the table and got up from his seat.

" I would be honored, my lady." He said flamboyantly while stretching out his hand to Luna.

Luna stood up as well and took Merry's hand in hers before joining him in walking off.

"YOU!" someone with a very feminine voice suddenly screamed from the hobbits that where gathered by the beer.

Merry turned around only to see that none other than Estella Bolger had pushed through the crowd and had spotted them.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any better." Merry said as his spirits dropped quickly.

Luna looked over and saw her.

"I bet it could," she said back to Merry and she clenched his hand a bit harder.

"I'll handle this, Merry."

Luna let go of Merry's hand and made her way over to Estella.

"Oh hello Estella! I found him only a second after you left! We came over here to look for you, but you weren't here so we sat down and decided to have a beer while we waited for you." Said Luna very sarcastically.

Estella's face was scarlet red up to her pointy ears. She was very mad.

"Don't give me that. You where hiding him all along weren't you?"

Luna mock-gasped.

"I would never!"

" Oh yes you would, and you have."

Merry slowly followed and stood behind Luna.

Estella's expression then turned to delight.

"Merry!"

She ran up to Merry and gave him a hug. Merry didn't wrap his arms around her, nor did he give any kind of reaction other than an expression of disgust. He just waited for it to be over. Estella let go after about ten seconds and then snatched Merry's hand before starting to drag him off towards where people where dancing.

"Common, lets go… we're too good to for this lot." She said staring at Luna.

At this point Merry stepped in, he had to face Estella himself. He stopped her and put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, Estella…"

To Luna, the talk between Estella and Merry was inaudible. Merry however, must have said something to make Estella blush. Luna scowled at Merry flirting with her. But then she noticed that Estella's blush went quickly, and her entire face went red with rage. It was then that Merry looked at her, smiled, and then turned back to say something to Estella that made her the angriest girl that Luna had ever seen.

Merry then left Estella and went back over to Luna.

"Common Luna, she's clearly off her block." Merry and Luna joined hands again and turned from Estella to go to their original destination.

"I see how it is then!" Estella shouted back.

"You would rather be with a bastard than anyone normal!"

Luna stopped the second those words escaped Estella's lips. Her heart started pounding with hatred. The entire crowd of hobbits stopped and where silent to watch what was happening. Merry knew that she was upset.

"Luna, it's ok, let's leave." They where about to walk away from her when Estella uttered words that no one spoke to Luna.

"Yes! You would rather be with little, bastard, orphan LUNA!"

At this Luna turned around to face her.

"Luna, no…" Merry whispered to her.

Estella then began to prance around mocking her.

"Look at me! I'm orphan Luna! My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was far too piss-drunk to take care of me! And despite living with my auntie and uncle, I turned out to be a little tart like my mum anyway! Don't you feel sorry for me?"

Luna started running for her. Estella had finally crossed the line.

"I won't be sorry when I clobber your ugly mug!" Luna yelled about to fight her.

Merry caught up to her and held her by the shoulders trying to keep her from reaching Estella. He knew that Luna was sensitive about her parents, but no one had ever dared do what Estella just accomplished.

"Let go of me, Merry." Luna said staring daggers at Estella.

"No Luna, she's not worth it. We'll have plenty other times to humiliate her just the same."

Luna listened to Merry and they began to walk away again. But just as they turned around, Estella grabbed Luna by the collar, turned her around and slapped her on the cheek so hard that she left a scratch mark on her cheek that was starting to bleed.

Luna leaped onto Estella, threw them both to the ground, and began to beat her up mercilessly.

Tears where streaming down her cheeks as she threw punch after punch after punch. It was then that Luna's Aunt saw the fight and, with Merry's help, got Luna off of Estella.

"Out of all the hot-headed hobbits, you, Luneth Banks, are the worst!" Her aunt yelled at her while inside one of the tents, still at the party.

" Sorry Auntie…" Luna said as she held a cool cloth to the cheek that was injured.

"Try telling that to Estella! You gave her a black eye, a broken nose, a split lip. You got far out of control."

"Well, she deserved it." Luna said under her breath.

"No she didn't, Luna." Her aunt exclaimed.

Eglantine turned from the girl.

"Auntie, she's been trailing Merry and me for years. I was only defending ourselves you see." She said in her defense.

"It's no excuse for beating her to nearly a pulp." Her aunt turned back to her.

" But it's alright. Just apologize to Estella and go have fun." Her aunt tried to smile.

Luna stood up and walked out of the tent, discarding the cloth as she did.

Outside, Pippin and Merry where waiting for her.

"Well done Luna!" Pippin said as he hugged her. Luna was only too happy to hear that someone supported her.

"It's about time someone gave her a what-for." Pippin said as he let go of her and made a punching motion with his fists. Merry smiled.

"Are you alright? It looks like you've got a pretty nasty cut there." Merry said worriedly looking at her wound.

"Nothing but a scratch." Luna said, obviously proud of her "Battle Scar".

"You should have seen her leaving'. Fatty was dragging her home, she said she wanted a rematch. Too bad she'd never win." Merry smiled.

"That's true." Luna said proudly, lifting her chin.

Just then, Paladin Took, Luna's Uncle and Pippin's father went towards the tent that Luna had just been inside. He didn't say a word to any of them and slipped by before climbing inside. It was unusual for him not to at least say "Hello" to any of them while passing. Something wasn't right.

"What was that about?" asked Pippin looking up at Luna who was still confused at her Uncle's unusual behavior.

"I don't know." Luna said.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and in the distance behind the three young hobbits, a cloud of smoke rose up that seemed to look like a mountain. It began to glow, and became brighter and brighter until it shot out sparks of green. Out from them, a giant red and gold dragon emerged with glowing golden eyes, it seemed as if it was real. The dragon swooped down over their heads, and Merry dragged Luna down with him as he ducked. It left a trail of glowing embers behind, and as it went over the water, it exploded with a shattering boom, and Merry and Luna stood up.

"That was the signal for supper!" Bilbo said from the tables, and the other hobbits cheered.

Luna turned back to an awe-struck Pippin.

"But it looks like its time for supper. You run along Pip, Merry and I will catch up in a minute."

Pippin stood a while, but then did as Luna bade him.

As if he read her mind, Merry went over to the other side of the tent with Luna following him. They lay down on the ground by the base of the tent and lifted the fabric a little so they could stick their ears and listen in to the conversation inside.

"Eglantine, you have to tell her." Paladin said first.

"I can't, Paladin, you know that." Eglantine said pacing back and forth.

"She deserves to know."

"She's not even a tween."

"She can't live her whole life like this."

"She's been able to for 18 years, who says she has to stop now?"

" Dammit Lettie!" Paladin yelled, stamping his foot on the ground.

"The girl deserves to know the truth."

"What truth Paladin?" Eglantine stopped pacing and looked at her husband.

"That her mother ran away with that Rushlight boy when she was only twenty-seven? That the day she was born her father wasn't even there because he was off "Adventuring"? That her mother fell gravely Ill and she had no one to take care of her until we came along? I've told her all of that and that's all she needs to know." Eglantine said as she turned her back to her husband.

"No, Lettie, I meant the letters."

Luna was confused. What letters?

"The letters that her mother sent on her second birthday, her third, her fourth, her tenth and her birthday last month, the gifts that her father has been leaving on our doorstep for her each year, the letters they both have sent to you, pleading for their child to come home. The truth of her parents life, Lettie."

Luna could not believe what she was hearing. Her parents where alive? Merry was just as shocked as she was.

" She is too young to understand why she is living with us. I had my reasons for taking her away from all that."

"We should at least tell her of things that have happened, Lettie. She wouldn't have to fight like tonight if she did." He said truthfully.

Eglantine paused before taking in one deep breath.

" That's why I brought her here, Paladin." She said softly.

"My sister was trouble. I didn't want her growing up to be a troublemaker like her. Her father was even worse, wanting to go out on adventures. But every day I see her becoming more and more like them."

"And that's why I think it's time she knew that they are still alive." Was Paladin's last word before Luna brought her ear from the tent and sat up.

Merry sat up as well and watched Luna. Her mouth was a little slack, and she looked utterly shocked at the information she had just learned. Luna didn't say a word.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and got up.

Merry followed suit and the two of them walked away from the tent and made their way to dinner. Pippin was waiting for them with a plate stacked high with roast beef, mash, and biscuits.

To Pippin, Luna looked as if something was wrong.

"Luna, are you alright?"

She turned to Pippin and smiled.

"Of course I am."


	3. Prologue Part 3: Luna Leaves

Prologue Part 3: Luna Leaves.

Later that night, Luna had snuck out of hers and Pippin's room to go talk to Merry. When Pippin woke, she used the excuse that "Nature called" In order for him not to follow her. She had to talk to Merry about what they heard in the tent alone.

She tiptoed across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Merry, it's me." She whispered very gently.

A few seconds later, Merry opened the door and let her in. Luna went and sat on the bed, and Merry followed her slowly. Merry knew that the last thing on Luna's mind was the strange disappearance of Bilbo that night. She and Merry had known about Bilbo's funny little ring since last year. He knew she was reeling at the notion that her parents livelihood and whereabouts where kept a secret for nearly her entire life. He had watched her thinking about it all evening.

"How is your cut?" Merry asked.

"Its fine." Luna replied.

Tension built between them as they sat in the silence. Luna was just staring at the floor while Merry looked at her. A few minutes passed like this, not even speaking a word. Luna, to Merry's surprise, was the first person to say anything.

"I can't believe it." Luna said happily.

"I can't either." Merry told her.

" They're alive. After all this time… and to think they want me to come home." Luna was almost tearing up.

"This changes everything."

Merry shifted on the bed closer to her, but she didn't notice. She was still busy reeling on her thoughts. Merry was worried that she was thinking about doing something. Something mad.

"I've been thinking about it all night, and I think I know what I'm going to do."

Merry felt a pang of fear.

"What are you going to do?" He asked trembling.

Luna looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

" I'm going to find them."

"What?" Merry said in shock.

"I am going to leave the Shire and find my parents, Merry." She said again. Merry's heart began to sink. The thought of her leaving was unbelievable enough.

" You're pulling my leg. Aren't you?" Merry said as he began to laugh, hoping she truly was joking.

"No." Said Luna quickly. Merry stopped.

"Merry." She chuckled.

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because, Luna, you can't leave. Not now." Merry said.

Luna stood up and left Merry sitting on the bed.

"Why not Merry? This is as good a time as any! I've thought it all out. When we get home to Buckland, I will pack my things and wait. Gandalf's cart will leave only a day from then and he will be headed to Bree. I could jump onto the back of his cart while he's not looking and go on my way from there." Luna explained.

"But, Luna…" Merry began, finally standing up from the bed. Merry had prepared exactly for that conversation that night. He had thought long and hard about things that would incline her not to leave. But it seemed for every problem he presented her with, Luna had a proper solution.

"How will you know where to look for them? They could be anywhere from Bree to who knows where." Merry inquired first.

"I have a name to work with. In fact, I have two. The names of Rushlight and Banks, someone ought to know them." Luna retorted.

"What about Aunt Eglantine? She'll know you've gone missing." Merry suggested.

"I plan on leaving her a letter." Luna told him, turning around to face him.

"What about Pippin?"

She paused.

"That boy loves you, you're more of a sister to him than his own kin."

Luna had no reply. Merry had a good point. Pippin was very fond of her, and without her she knew he wouldn't survive one minute of his real sister's antics . Merry stepped closer. His face was only a few inches away from hers now. Merry stared into her light blue eyes, and she stared right back into his darker ones. For some reason, she could feel something, a small flutter whenever Merry's eyes where staring directly into hers. She knew he was serious whenever he looked at her like that.

"What about me?"

Luna thought a while. It was true. How could she just leave her best friend behind? After they had been through nearly their entire lives together. How could they be separated? It would be the worst thing to imagine.

"At least let me come with you, Luna."

The two where only millimeters away from each other when Luna regained control of herself and drew back from Merry and looked at him blankly.

"Someone has to take care of Pippin." was all she said.

"I understand. I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Merry." Luna said as she left the room and opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Luna stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Merry alone in his room once again.

"Hey, ho to the bottle I go, to heal my heart and drown my woe! Rain may fall and wind may blow, but there still be… Many miles to go!" The trio sang as they once again, sat in the back of the cart going back to Buckland.

Luna and Merry turned to each other.

"Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain and the stream that falls from hill to plain! Better than rain or rippling brook!" Both Luna and Merry pointed to Pippin. He stood up and sang.

"IS A MUG OF BEER INSIDE THIS TOOK!"

"Be quiet back there!" The three of them suddenly heard from the front of the cart. They all jumped a bit.

Just then, Merry's mother, Esmeralda, poked her head inside the covered part of the wagon.

"We're almost home." She whispered to them, knowing that if ANY of the Took family heard what their kin was singing, he would be dragged to bed by the ears. But Luna, Merry and Pippin started to laugh, and so did she.

They arrived at the Took's hobbit hole only seconds later and once again, the families went through the routine of unloading the carts all over again. However, as Luna was unloading her luggage, Esmeralda went over to talk to her.

"Luna?" she asked lightly. Luna turned to her just as she set her trunk down.

"Yes?"

"May I have a word?" she asked lowering he voice. She didn't look as happy as she was before.

"Of course." Luna said merely standing there waiting for her to say something. But Esmeralda's tone only darkened, and she looked sternly at Luna, making her feel slightly intimidated.

"I mean alone."

Luna nodded. She had the suspicion that she was in big trouble.

Esmeralda took Luna's hand and lead her around the cart away from the others so they couldn't be heard by anyone. She checked around for onlookers and eavesdroppers, and then began to speak.

"I don't have much time, so I must be brief. Luna, I know of your plan."

She was shocked, but didn't say a word. Esmeralda continued.

" I overheard you and Merry the night before we left. I understand that you must leave, and I only wish to help." Luna was surprised that she had heard. Luna hadn't heard any stirrings when she told Merry, or went into his room for that matter. But Merry always had his way of being able to sneak up quietly and overhear things. She only now figured out that it was the Took in him.

" What must I do?" Luna asked her.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't believe so."

"Then you must pack your things quickly." Esmeralda said. Luna didn't understand.

"Tonight?" Luna asked in disbelief. Esmeralda nodded slowly.

"But why? Gandalf is supposed to be coming through Buckland in three days."

"I'm afraid not." Esmeralda replied grimly.

"I saw his cart not but a mile behind us after we gathered you and Merry from Bag-End to go home. I am the faster driver, so we are a few hours ahead of him at the most, his cart will be coming around by midnight. You need to be ready by then. I will have Merry stay the night to see you off."

Luna was shaken up, but relieved by the help that Merry's mother had given her. What might she have done if Esmeralda didn't overhear? Esmeralda put both her hands on Luna's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I should start packing then."

" Good luck, Luna. Now hurry."

Luna hugged her, a little suddenly, but it was much needed. Then Luna turned back to walk around the cart.

"Wait!" Esmeralda said after her.

Luna looked back and saw her approaching her again.

" They are hidden under the floorboards." Esmeralda whispered. Luna's face reflected her emotions, complete confusion. But she smiled and started heading off.

"One more thing."

Luna poked her head back around the cart. Esmeralda looked sad, but was still able to say something.

" Give them my regards?" she said with a melancholy tone, and giving Luna a small smile to go with it.

Luna nodded, and gave her a smile back before she trotted back around the cart to go and bring her luggage inside as quickly as she could. Merry couldn't help but watch as Luna grabbed her trunk, swung herself with it in the direction of the house and began walking with one fell swoop. He went up to his mother, whom was coming around the other side of the cart.

"Mum, is something wrong with Luna?" he asked as she walked by. Esmeralda paused, and then turned to her son.

"Merry, I think it's best you stay here tonight."

Merry did as his mother told him, and stayed at the Took's home, though the experience was tense for both him and Luna. Supper was quiet, and no one said anything, except for Pippin, who could barely keep his mouth shut all evening. Luna had always thought that Pippin would get himself into trouble. Not with what he did, but what he said.

The time went by quickly, a little too quickly for Merry. Luna was seated right next to Merry at the Supper table. He could tell that she was deep in thought as she lazily ate her pork chops. Why his mother had told him to stay was beyond him, but he knew he would get the opportunity to ask Luna about their little conversation after they had finished their supper.

When they where finished, they asked to be excused, and went into Luna's room. Luna had her own room after many years of begging for one, so Pippin wasn't there to interfere. Unfortunately, it was Luna who had to move all her things. They gave her the oldest room in the entire hobbit hole. There was always one place on the floor where the wood creaked. It was right at the foot of Luna's bed. But other than the improvement that still needed to be made, the room was nice, with a fireplace and a very large bed.

"Alright Luna, what happened?" Merry asked the very second that they where alone.

"What?" Luna asked.

"You heard me Luna. What was that with my mum a few hours ago?"

Luna sighed and then went to the closet to grab her rucksack from the closet.

"You're Mum knows about the plan." Luna swung open the door of the closet and went inside.

"What?" said Merry, repeating her words. Luna came back out holding the leather and cloth bag.

"Yes. She does"

Luna relayed the conversation that she had with his mother not but a few hours before. Merry never was able to understand how she heard. Luna explained it simply enough.

"It's the Took in her."

Hours drew on and everyone was still up and in the parlor, spending time with each other, but not Merry and Luna. They had more important things to do. Her bag had been packed for an hour, but not completely filled. She had only one more thing to pack, the one thing that they couldn't find, the letters and gifts that her parents had sent to her.

"Where do you think they hid them Merry?" Luna asked as she and Merry both paced around the room. The two had already finished packing essentials into Luna's rucksack. By then, it was around Ten- Thirty.

As the two of them paced, the floor creaked, always in the same spot right by Luna's bed.

But at the moment, the two of them had something more important to worry about, the letters and gifts that Luna's parents had sent her.

"Maybe in the cupboard?" Merry suggested.

They heard a soft creak as they both stepped over the same spot on the floor.

"No, it would be far too easy to find, and especially eighteen of them." Luna replied looking up at Merry as she passed him while still pacing.

" Maybe they're hidden in the study." Luna suggested. They heard the creak again.

"Well, to me, it wouldn't make sense for Uncle Paladin to keep them… but maybe the desk has a false bottom?"

Luna then stopped right as she stepped over the creak again. Merry caught sight of this, and stopped as well.

"Do you think that could be it?" Merry asked her.

Luna stared blankly into space.

" _They are hidden under the floorboards." Esmeralda whispered._

Luna's eyes grew wide and looked down to the floor. The floorboard that she was stepping on, the same one that had been creaking for all the years she had lived in that room, was slightly elevated, revealing a crack. Merry looked down and saw the same thing.

"They are under the floorboards!" Luna exclaimed as she knelt down to the floor. But as she took her foot of the board, the crack was concealed again.

"I'll grab the fire poker."

He went over quickly to grab the straight, cast iron rod. Luna put her foot back on the board revealing the crack again, and as Merry shoved the poker in as far as he could. She took her foot off the board, and the poker moved only slightly, making it look like a leaver. Luna went to the other side of Merry, who still had his hands on the other side of the poker.

Luna put her hands on either side of Merry's and then looked back up to him.

"On three." She said. Merry nodded.

Both of them turned their eyes to the crack in the floor where nearly half of the fire poker was now buried.

"One." Luna said gripping the handle hard.

"Two." Merry did the same.

"THREE!"

Both of them pushed down on their homemade leaver. The handle went all the way to the ground, and the board snapped, breaking in half.

Luna and Merry removed the fire poker and went to look at the place where they had excavated in her room.

Inside was a bundle of cloth that looked like it had many things inside it, and a stack of envelops that where kept together by string.

Luna put her hand over her mouth in shock. Everything that her aunt had said was true. She was only too overjoyed, so she suddenly hugged the closest living thing around, Merry, whom hugged her back.

When their hug broke, Luna grabbed the cloth, and Merry grabbed the stack of letters from the hole they made in the floor. But when Luna grabbed the cloth and pulled it up, the items didn't move.

Luna stared in wonder at the things that lay there.

First there was a small necklace that looked as if it should fit a baby instead of a full-grown hobbit.

It had a little tag attached to it that said: "For our little Luna, Love Mummy and Daddy."

Luna was almost tearing up.

Then, the next gift she found was a small figurine of a Dragon. It was made of black marble and it had, what looked like diamonds for eyes.

This one's tag said: "From the Misty Mountains with love, Dad."

Then there was a large wooden box, filled with many various trinkets and pieces of jewelry that had different variations of "Love Mom" or "Love Dad" or both of them. Among these gifts where a golden bracelet, a small, wooden toy sword, a book of faerie tales, and Merry and Luna studied these carefully, intrigued by the gifts that her parents had sent her.

But when she reached the bottom of the pile, she found something that she did not expect.

At the very bottom, she found a scabbard wrapped in a belt. It was made of beautiful, dark brown leather that was almost black. Along it, running from the locket to the chape, where various emeralds of different shapes and sizes. Luna lifted the scabbard up to show to Merry. He only stopped, and stared at it in awe. Luna grabbed the handle, and pulled the sword out ever so slowly.

The blade was plain, but elegant. It had no signs that it had rusted in the time it was underneath the floor, and it looked like it had never seen battle before. The most beautiful thing about the sword was in the pommel. There was placed a bright diamond in the shape of a crescent moon.

The note to this gift said, "Let us hope you never should need it, we have no doubt that you can use it. Lots of Love, Mum."

Luna put the sword back in the hilt and stood up, bringing both the gifts and the sword with her.

Merry still sat there reeling over all the things that he and his friend had just seen. As he was turning to close the floor again, he looked at the cloth that was over the gifts, and he saw something out of place. He saw a small note on it, like all the others.

"Luna." Merry called as he went over to pick it up. Luna turned and watched as Merry picked up the fabric.

"I think this is a gift too." He said examining the note.

Luna went over and Merry read the note this gift had aloud.

"For our not-so-little girl anymore. Love Dad."

Luna let down the rest of the fabric, and it was revealed to be in the shape of a cloak. She took the cloth from Merry and turned back to the bed, fixing the cloak around her neck, and the belt around her waist.

Luna turned back to Merry and looked at him solemnly as she threw the rucksack on her back.

"I'm ready."

The two of them walked out into the parlor where everyone was chatting before heading off to bed.

Luna and Merry came in quickly and announced,

"We're going on a little walk, be back soon." And left without another word. Everyone stat puzzled for a moment, but went back to their conversations without a second thought. But the only one to find their actions suspicious was Pippin. He sat there, wondering about their cousin's behavior until he too got up from where he was seated.

"I'm going too mum." Was all he said before he too went out the door, closing it behind him.

Luna and Merry where now sitting behind a tall bush. Just tall enough for them to stand if they wanted, and wait for Gandalf's cart to roll around the bend. They where never quiet, however. Luna and Merry spent the time they had left together going over their favorite experiences, so the pain of her leaving was lessened. Eleven fifty-five rolled around, and the happiness that was there between them a minute ago had vanished. It was almost time.

"Merry?" Luna whispered to him. Merry looked to her at once, allowing himself to be entranced by her light blue eyes for the last time.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…" she began,

"… For everything you've done. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"No need to say that…" Merry gave a small smile as he sat himself up a little more.

"At least let me repay you." She said as she reached behind her neck. Merry knew what she was going to give him. Her necklace.

"No." He said quickly grabbing her wrist before she got a chance to unclasp the precious jewel. Luna looked back up to Merry; he was giving her that look again.

"Don't."

Luna let her arms back down, and took Merry's hand in hers.

"Then how shall I repay you?"

Merry looked down at the hand that was holding his, and then looked back up to Luna. He thought many things at that one moment, all sorts of things flooding through his head at once. But the one thought that seemed to be the loudest was: _Tell her now._ Merry sighed; he did have to tell her his true feelings before it was too late. But he forgot to not to hide the fact that he was thinking. Luna caught on.

"Merry? Is something wrong?" she asked. Merry snapped out of his state and smiled at her.

"Of course not." He said. Luna was relieved.

"But Luna. There's something I have to tell you."

Luna looked at him in wonder and he took a deep breath.

"I…"

Suddenly, Merry's ears perked up, and he had stopped speaking. Luna after a split second heard the same thing that Merry did, the wheels of a cart, and someone humming an old tune. Luna turned away to look towards where the noise was coming from, then turned back to Merry. The two of them both stood up, the moment that they had dreaded most had finally arrived. The both of them tried to hold back whatever tears they had.

"What was it you where going to say?"

It was too late for him to tell her then. So his reply would be the thing she would expect to hear.

"I'll miss you, Luna." Merry said as the time for her to depart drew near. It was hard for him to contain his tears, but he held them back.

"I will miss you too, Merry." Luna said clenching his hand tighter. She then threw her arms around him and hugged him, never wanting to let go. Tears won both of them, and time seemed to stand still just for a second.

Luna let go of Merry, and for only the second time in her life, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she crouched behind the bush, waiting for the right time to move.

Gandalf's cart rolled around the bend, and after it had passed the bush where Luna and Merry now stood, she made a break for it.

She darted off after the cart, letting go of Merry's hand. She ran up to the cart and grabbed onto the edge of the back before pulling herself over and leaping into the place where all the fireworks used to be. Merry cried silently as all of this happened. It would be the last glimpse of her that he would see in a while, and he knew it. He then heard a small rustling from the bushes, and Pippin stepped out.

"Merry?" He asked in an obviously panicked voice.

"Where's Luna going?"

Merry looked at the ground with tears in his eyes. Pippin began to fear the worst.

"She's leaving, Pip…" He said solemnly.

"…And she's not coming back."

Pippin then stood wide-eyed, tears of his own starting to brim over.

"She can't leave!" Pippin yelled before starting to run after her.

Merry tried to stop him, but Pippin was far too fast for him.

"Pippin no!" Merry cried as he ran off after the young hobbit.

"LUNA!" Pippin yelled as he ran, tears leaving a trail behind him. Luna heard Pippin, only a second after she sat down. She stood up and looked behind the cart to see him running towards the cart with Merry not far behind him.

"GANDALF! WAIT!" It was only then that the old wizard noticed there was a hobbit boy behind his cart and replied.

"I'm sorry my dear lad. There are no more fireworks, and I must be off." The cart rode off faster now, and Pippin stopped running, knowing that now it was useless to follow. He cried very possibly harder than he ever had in his life as he watched the cart that carried his sister into the night. Merry walked up behind him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Pip." He said trying to be reassuring to his younger cousin. But then Pippin grabbed Merry into a hug, holding him tightly. Merry felt Pippin's tears soak through his shirt as tears of his own trickled down his cheeks. Merry held him back just as tightly.

"It's just the two of us now."

Pippin sobbed even harder into his cousin's shirt at the very thought.

"She will come back. She has to come back. Won't she, Merry?"

"I don't know." Was his reply.

"I don't know what's going to happen Pip. But I never got to tell her…" Merry stopped and began to sob even harder than Pippin. Pippin took notice and looked up at him.

"Tell her what?"

Merry said nothing, and the two of them just stood there for a while crying before going back inside, where all hell would break loose once they noticed only three children came back home.

But the sentence that Merry had stopped saying aloud continued in his head, and it lingered there for a very long time, never disappearing and not quite ever coming back.

_I never even got to tell her… that I loved her. _


	4. Chapter 1: A Moonlight Escapade

~* Chapter One: A Moonlight Escapade *~

Merry was above all things relieved to be at the Inn of the Prancing Pony that night. He and Frodo's traveling company had only just made it out of the Old Forrest, and where now sitting in the parlor in their room eating their supper. Pippin, Frodo and Sam where already chatting about the few adventures they had, and Merry contributed to the conversation to add little details and bits, but not much. He had many other things pressing his mind that would not easily be put aside. It wasn't until the other three Hobbits left to join the company that he was able to get some time alone with his thoughts.

Frodo, Sam and Pippin stood up and made their way to the door of the parlor. It wasn't until they got there when Pippin realized they where a hobbit short.

"Merry?" Pippin asked, turning to his cousin who was still sitting in his chair at the table.

"Aren't you going to come with us?"

Merry shook his head and leaned back in the chair.

"No, it's too stuffy for me in there. I shall sit here quietly by the fire for bit, and perhaps go out later for a sniff of air." Merry said thoughtfully. Pippin could tell that he was thinking hard about something, and just needed some time to think.

"Mind you're P's and Q's, and don't forget that you are supposed to be escaping in secret, and are still on the high road and not very far from the shire." He told him.

Pippin sighed to his cousin and gave him a grin.

"Alright, mind yourself , don't get lost and don't forget that it's safer indoors." Pippin said as he turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Merry was alone.

"_So…Bree."_

Merry drew out his pipe from his pocket and a small pouch of pipe-weed. He put the leaves into the pipe and lit it with a match by the fireplace. He puffed a few times to get the smoke going, and then his thoughts then ran through, one after the other at a rapid pace as he sat down in front of the soothing heat.

"_It's not a bad place. Come to think of it, reminds me a bit of home…" _

Merry took a drag from his pipe, a cloud of smoke forming around him as he breathed out.

"…_that is if I got a funny feeling while at home... I don't know what it is about being here but it's not good." _

Merry felt a shiver go down his spine as he thought more about his superstitions.

"_I just hope that the black riders aren't causing it. It would be a shame if they showed up here, it's such a nice village and all… but what of the Shire? I wonder how they're fairing."_ Merry smiled at the thought of the Shirefolk.

"_It'll be time to harvest soon, the Old Gaffer will be making his brew again, and Apples will be growing ripe for the picking any day now. Market will be as busy as ever too I reckon."_

But then Merry thought of something most unpleasant.

"_But… what if the black riders go to Buckland?" _Merry felt fear lurch into his heart. He could just see the hooded figures drawing their blades on friends and family, on Fatty and his mum and dad. The thought made his skin crawl, but at the same time, he shook his head at it.

"_That's not true, black riders wouldn't stand a chance against any of the Bucklanders put together. ESPECIALLY mum and dad." _Merry thought as he took in more drags of his pipe, which was now getting low.

"_I wonder if they're thinking about me."_ He thought as his face grew sad again.

"_Mum's probably put out a searching party. They must think I've gone off and died…" _Merry felt pain as he formed his next thought, but it was unavoidable…

"_Like what they thought happened to…" _

Merry hadn't thought about her in a long time, because he didn't want to. The Tooks where worried after she left, and had a party out for months hoping to find her until they finally gave up and pronounced her dead. Merry and Pippin managed to stay silent about the affair, and Merry's mum didn't say a word. But Merry couldn't help but feel a pain every time her disappearance was mentioned; he couldn't walk past her old room without feeling like he had been stabbed in the heart. He couldn't even say her name without a tear running down his cheek. It was only now that the healing powers of time had worked that the pain had lessened. But for him it was never gone, and it came back to him now as he sat thinking about her.

"_I wonder if she's been here…" _Merry had a small comforting thought.

"_She probably has, in this very room …I wonder if she's still here…" _But then Merry dismissed the thought quickly.

"_That's silly, she's probably moved on by now. Even if she was here, I probably wouldn't recognize her, nor would she recognize me." _Merry chuckled at that.

"_I've grown too much sideways to be the Meriadoc Brandybuck she knew as a teen." _

But Merry stopped then. His thoughts of her where only starting to bring the pain back.

"_It does no good to dwindle on old dreams."_

Merry then snuffed out his pipe and stood up. Merry had barely noticed the time wander by as he thought by the fire. His friends had left no more than an hour ago.

"_I don't expect they'll be back anytime soon. I should go out and clear my head. These thoughts are getting to me ."_

With that final thought, Merry went over to the rack where all the hobbits placed their cloaks earlier that evening. Merry grabbed his and drew it around his shoulders, buttoning it and then headed for the door. Just as he reached it though, he stopped. On a bench, he saw the sword that Tom Bombadil had given him and his kinsmen's. Merry looked at the sword in it's scabbard for a while, contemplating weather or not to take it with him.

"_Might be useful…" _he thought as he picked it up and tied it's belt around his waist comfortably. Then he was ready. Merry sneaked past the company and headed for the door of the inn, and went outside unnoticed.

Merry did not expect what he saw when he looked on to the streets of Bree. It was completely barren, unlike before, and he shuddered at the bad feeling he was getting. Though it was not raining, Merry put up the hood of his cloak, remembering his own words to his friends from earlier.

"_You're still on the high road and not very far from the shire."_

"_Good thinking."_ Merry thought as he started to walk down the road.

The street was lined with lamps, spaced apart a few meters from each other. Merry made sure to stay for as long a time in the lamp light as possible, and for as short as possible time in the dark. He felt safer in the lamplight for some reason, as if just the light alone would protect him from anything lurking in the dark.

Merry went far down the road from the Inn when suddenly, his ears twitched. He heard footsteps.

Merry stiffened up a little at the new noise in the street, but did not stop walking. He wrapped his cloak around himself tighter, hoping to conceal himself a bit better. Merry looked behind him for a brief moment. Whatever was following him was in the lamplight when he looked, and all he could make out was a black figure a few feet behind him. Merry turned back around. Merry noticed a four-way intersection up ahead of him. He got an idea.

Merry picked up the pace, his stalker didn't expect that at all. Merry was a few more feet ahead of his follower, and he heard it pick up the pace too. When he came to the intersection, he turned swiftly to the right onto the other street. Once Merry had safely turned onto the next street, he went into a walking run. But then he slowed when he once again heard the footsteps walking behind him. This person, or this thing was definitely interested in where he was going. Merry became a bit more fearful, but only let the fear get to him for the briefest moment.

The street was not very long, so Merry grabbed the hilt of his sword, about to give this figure of the night a surprise when he reached the end where it turned. Merry listened to the tempo of the footsteps behind him. They where evenly paced.

_Pit, pat, pit, pat _one after the other. Merry focused on that sound alone.

_Pit, pat, pit, pat_ they went. The street was nearly at it's end. Merry drew up his sword slightly.

_Pit, pat, pit, pat._

The street came to the turn, and Merry in one swift movement turned out his sword and turned around screaming.

"Who goes there!"

But when he turned he saw and heard nothing. The _pit pat_ that he heard before was no longer ringing in his ears. The figure that he saw behind him moments before had disappeared.

In a moment of shock, Merry drew his sword back into his scabbard and looked behind him into the street once more. Merry turned on the next street, and then walked in the direction of the Prancing Pony.

Merry made it back to the Inn alive. He hadn't heard any footsteps since he left the street, so he figured that he was either seeing things, or he scared the creature off. In any case, he was lucky. Merry saw the sign of The Prancing Pony, and was relieved to be back. However, he didn't go inside to join his friends just yet. He still felt the need to be outside, to feel the cool late September air around him, but he didn't want to have to deal with whatever was following him before again.

Merry crossed the street and went towards the lamp just outside the Inn. Inside he heard people yelling and cheering. Whatever was going on, it must have been interesting. But Merry ignored the ruckus inside and leaned his back against the lamppost before looking up. The night sky was clear, no clouds could be seen for miles. The stars where all aglow, and they shone bright against the black canvas that she night provided. But in the middle of them all, the most beautiful object was the Moon. It hung there, full, bright and proud, bigger and brighter than any star. When Merry looked up it was the first thing he saw. But it made him think of the friend he lost years ago. It always had. The thing synonymous with her name brought not sad memories, but happy ones. Merry smiled slightly.

"_Luna…" _

Suddenly, Merry got the chilling sense that he wasn't alone again. He shivered. Whatever it was, he felt it creeping near. Merry looked around until he saw that across the road, there was a darker shade of black in the shadow, and it didn't dare come into the lamplight. The figure was larger than the one following him before. It could only mean one thing.

"_Black riders... but why is there no horse?"_

When Merry looked at it, the figure slipped off into the darkness. Merry slowly got up from where he sat, and went to look at the place where the figure once stood. Merry found it strange that this creature merely slipped away, even more strange was the fact that it was a black rider without a horse. . But moments later it reappeared in the middle of the road, and it looked as if it was heading east. Merry's instinct got the better of him, and so he followed the figure with the utmost care.

The figure moved forward, but Merry heard no footsteps. This could not be what was following him before, because it seemed as if it was floating on thin air.

"_So if a Black Rider wasn't following me… then what was?"_ Merry thought.

But he left his thoughts for another time. Merry followed the black rider, pausing every few feet to keep distance between them before scurrying to catch up. But their journey finally ended when they came towards the end of the road. Merry had chosen his final hiding place behind a hedge that stood just by the end of the road before it opened up to a very small square where a few houses lay at the edge of the village. The figure that he followed was now with one of his own kind, and Merry couldn't help but begin to tremble, there was no doubt in his mind that these where Black Riders. The two figures made something that sounded like hissing noises, but it was nothing that Merry could make out into the common tongue. Whatever they where talking about it in whatever language, it wasn't good; but Merry made a quick guess.

They where seeking out the Ring. He could easily tell that what they where discussing one, or both of two things; where to look for it and its bearer, their search being unsuccessful thus far, or even worse, to alert any other companions they brought and plan an attack. Either way, as Merry watched them converse through the hedge, he felt terrified. He feared that Frodo and Sam and Pippin where in immediate danger.

"_I must warn them." _

Merry backed from the hedge and immediately broke into a run back towards the Inn. But he barely made it a few feet before he tripped on one of the flaws in the cobblestone street. Merry tumbled to the ground almost landing flat on his face. Suddenly he heard a high pitched shriek that made his ears throb. The torture lasted a good three seconds before it stopped. Merry turned around.

The two riders approached him. Merry tried to back away, but they got to him too quickly. Both figures drew out blades, and began to hiss and mumble again, as if trying to talk to him. Whatever they where saying, Merry didn't answer. He sat there helpless. One of the riders then bent down and looked directly at him. Underneath the hood, Merry could not see anything. No face lay there, only darkness like the rest of its attire. But then Merry began to feel weak, like he was being drawn into a wonderful slumber as he stared at the hooded figure. He found the feeling of sleep wonderful and treacherous at the same time. But soon, the wonderful feeling began to overpower it, and began to accept sleep as comfort. He was about to finally shut his eyes, when suddenly, some other black, hooded figure wielding torches tackled the one hunched over Merry to the ground beside him.

Merry began to slowly feel his senses coming back to him and he watched as this happened, but he still felt weak.

The figure that had saved him drew the torch down and lit the Rider's cloak on fire. It writhed and screamed in agony before the cloak, still burning, flattened as if nothing was in it at all.

The other creature watched as the cloak burned, and the offender stood up and turned towards it. The creature out of fear shrieked, and fled the scene. The opposing figure however had a few parting words.

"Go, tell your master what I've done you cowardly dog!"

Merry saw the figure that had just saved him start to walk over before he felt everything go dark. Merry finally let himself fall asleep.


	5. A Difficult Explanation Not a Chapter

I would like to add a little explanation to the little "draft" sign you might have seen on this story.

After I wrote that last summer, I went into an advanced English writing class. After a few months of taking said class, I read my work and thought to myself...

_"You know what? This is utter rubbish!" _

In the past year, the story has greatly improved. I have woven in new plot details and thought of new things that I can put in the story, and if I must say, it is REALLY GOOD SO FAR!

But alas, the story of Luneth Rushlight must remain in my head for now, as it is not suitable enough to be released to the general public just yet.

Until then, I would like to hear your feedback! It really helps me write the story and the more I get, the better it becomes! I believe I saw one comment that sparked a change in the story that I found realistic and practical as opposed to my original idea and now it's part of the plot. I would deeply like to thank that person right now.

But the chapters you see now are nothing like what is in the process of being developed. There are all sorts of new things that I just can't wait to tell you about! Like Luna's dad and mum and how they get together, and there are dragons and epic battles and lots of bravery and some dancing and hobbity songs and some Stoors and Harfoots and… I shouldn't have told you that.

I hope you did enjoy this little "draft/preview" that is here, and

'Till next we meet,

DaGG


End file.
